The Love Disaster
by Shizuka Usagi
Summary: One potion. Two dangerous men. While battling metalheads, insanity, and an infuriating redhead, Keira learns that concocted love is not cool. Jak x Keira x Torn.
1. Chp 1: The Love Potion

**Title: **The Love Potion

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating: **K+ (Rating may go up.)

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashlein by concocting a love potion to make Jak fall in love with her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but all the guys are smitten with her. Chaos ensues, R&R.

* * *

"I can't believe it—I won't believe it! Jak…dumped me for that—Err!"

A red-faced, furious woman halted in her pacing to kick an old bookshelf square in the center causing it to topple over. She gasped and attempted to sturdy it but to no avail. Keira shrieked as tons of ancient, heavy books dropped on her.

Moments later, the green-haired girl groaned as she pushed her way out of the pile of hardbacks. She whimpered slightly at the cuts and bruises inflicted on her. Keira almost fainted when she saw the clutter she was going to have to clean up.

"Daddy's gonna kill me if he sees all his _precious _books on the floor." She remembered him saying to keep them all in order until he returned from healing dark-eco infected plants found in Haven forest.

"Guess I better get to work." The mechanic sighed loudly and began to pick up the books from the floor and place them on the shelf. _I wonder why these are so important anyway, _Keira thought. _The Legacy of the Precursors, Mar, Hero of Haven City…_

At the mention of Mar, she frowned, quickly positioning the book where it belonged. _That's the last person I want to think about know. _A lump in her throat began to surface and her sight began to blur. "No! I'm not going to cry." She said determinedly before setting her eyes on the next title. Desperate to change the subject—

'_The Book of Spells'_

"Heh, might as well take a look. Maybe they'll have something to cure a broken heart." She laughed dryly. Before removing the book from the stack and putting it on the desk. She skimmed through the contents until one particular one caught her eye:

_Love Potions: Powerful tonics with the ability to influence others into adoring or worshipping the caster. Usually kings or rulers used these to manipulate their people into admiring them. Therefore, lengthening the period of their regime. Regularly, young persons use these to make their beloved one fall in love with them. For the purpose of romance. Thus, the name Love Potion. _

Something compelled her to read over the ingredients.

_RECIPE: LOVE POTION #9_

_· 9 oz. sweet red wine _

_· 9 basil leaves _

_· 9 red rose petals _

_· 9 cloves _

_· 9 apple seeds_

_· 9 drops vanilla extract_

_· 9 drops strawberry juice_

_· 9 drops apple juice _

_· 1 ginseng root, cut into 9 equal pieces_

_· 9 metal head skull gems_

_· 9 ounces green eco_

_· 9 ounces light eco_

_By the light of 9 pink votive candles, put these nine ingredients into a cauldron on the ninth hour of the ninth day of the ninth month of the year. Stir the potion nine times with a wooden spoon, each time reciting the following:_

_LET THE ONE WHO DRINKS THIS WINE_

_SHOWER ME WITH LOVE DIVINE._

_SWEET LOVE POTION NUMBER NINE_

_MAKE HIS/HER LOVE FOREVER MINE._

_Bring the mixture to a boil and then reduce the heat and let it simmer for nine minutes. Remove the cauldron from the heat and allow the potion to cool off. _

_Blow nine times upon the potion, and then strain it through a cheesecloth into a clean container. Cover and refrigerate it until you are ready to serve it to the man or woman from whom you desire love and affection. (IMPORTANT: Do not allow anyone other than your beloved to look at, touch, or drink the love potion.) _

(**A/N:** The following in italics was taken fromlinks to lovedot com.I don't own this potion except for the few adjustments I made for the ingredients.)

"9 Metal Head Skull Gems!" Keira exclaimed. "How am I going to get that much!"

She scowled at the amount of ingredients as well. "This is ridiculous!" The mechanic slammed the book and threw in the mound of books. "Daddy and his dumb books…" She mumbled while clearing the heaps of hardbacks onto the shelves.

---

An hour later Keira was finally done. She sighed exasperatedly and looked at the time: 4:32. Just in time for her father and Jak to be coming back from the mission. Butterflies fluttered at the thought of him but she pushed it away. _It's too late now...for us..._

The green-haired girl decided to meet up with them at the Naughty Ottsel. She knew Jak usually came in for a drink or two now that he was legally of age. Keira was still a year too young but she didn't plan on it. _Drinking, smoking, sniffing, chewing, whatever are nasty habits, _Keira always said.

When she arrived at the Naughty Ottsel—much to her dismay and fury—_Ashlein_ was there, sitting closely to Jak at a booth. Laughing and smiling flirtatiously.

"Why won't she die!" Keira hissed vehemently to herself stomping into the bar.

When Jak noticed her, he grinned, "Hey Keira. How's it going?" Ashlein eyes narrowed instantly. The two woman sent death glares to each other, unbeknownst to the blonde.

"I'm fine, perfectly fine." Keira gritted her teeth.

"That's good to hear." He replied, chuckling at Daxter's attempts to impress the bubbly, gun-maker Tess. Who giggled back at him playing slapping him in return.

His genuine, pure laugher warmed the two girls' hearts. Keira practically felt like melting in his presence. Then she remembered who else was there at the moment. She shook away her feelings—with some difficulty—and composed herself.

"Hey Tess. Lemonade please?" She requested. Trying to seem casual through the situation.

"Coming right up." Tess responded. Leaping off the counter, gracefully for an ottsel and grabbing a pre-made drink in the fridge. "Here you go." Then in a whisper, "Good luck."

"For what?" The mechanic said confused.

"Fight hard for Jakky-boy, Keira. Sweet stripes will be a tough opponent." Daxter informed winking.

_How did he…never mind. Daxter's his best friend. I wouldn't be surprised if they could read each other's minds, _Keira thought. Turning her attention to the elf couple. Ashlein was nuzzling Jak teasingly. She was being a bit too friendly for Keira's comfort.

Her green eyes surveyed the two from the booth across. Never leaving her sight. She sipped the drink, not savoring the taste. Possible options running through her mind. But coming up with nothing.

"Hey Jak, I was wondering if you could come over to my place this afternoon." This earned strange glances from everyone. "I mean, Daddy wants you to help him with something."

"Didn't I already help him with a mission earlier?" Jak said with a hint of annoyance.

Just as Keira was about to reply, Ashlein cut in. "Besides, I _promised_ Jak I would show him around the newly-built palace. I had my men set up a quarters for him there as a gift for saving Haven." She looked appreciating at him.

"Oh…" Was all she managed to say. Keira was losing the battle and Ashlein knew it.

"Perhaps, you would like to accompany us?" She added innocently, already knowing the mechanic's answer.

"No thanks. I'm very busy at the moment." Keira stately flatly.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to you coming." Jak said honestly. Oblivious to the clash occurring before him. Ashlein was caught off guard for a second and Keira smiled inwardly. _One point for me._

"Well, we have to get going now. It's a shame. We aren't going to be visiting here as often, seeing as we're getting engaged this spring." Ashlein's final blow was totally uncalled for. Even Daxter and Tess stopped cooing at each other.

"W-what…" Keira dropped her glass with a loud crash. This was too much for her all at one time. First heartbreak, now this? Only one thought managed to process through her brain. _Revenge._

But she wasn't finished yet. Ashlein pulled Jak towards her in a passionate kiss. Jak seemed startled and didn't reply. But this was enough to cause Keira to dash out of the saloon. Nobody stopped her.

---

_How could she? How could she sink so low? _

_A-and Jak? What will become of us?_

_Was there anything of us to begin with?_

Keira sobbed softly in Haven forest. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot from constant crying. She had never felt so alone.

Suddenly she recalled the events from earlier. Where had she gone wrong? Then she remembered the love potion that she read about…could that be the answer?

"No! It isn't right." Keira furiously shook her then. Then paused for a moment. "But it may be the only way."

The girl dried her tears. Her eyes were filled with motivation and hope. _Maybe there is a way…for me and Jak. _

Then her expression hardened when Ashlein was brought up to mind. "You may have won the battle, but the war is not over yet."

* * *

**A/N: **How was the chapter? Good, bad? Please review. 


	2. Chp 2: All For Him

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating: **K+ (Rating may go up.)

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but other guys are infatuated with her too. Will these obstacles stray her judgment? JK

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. I would reply but I think fanfiction dot net has a policy against responding to them. Oh well, maybe I'll write a dedication near the end of the story whenever than is. Anyway R&R.

* * *

Ashelin beamed at Jak when she released him. He just stared at her back with a look of bewilderment. Her joyful expression faded into one of concern.

"What's wrong Jak?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I never agreed to this engagement."

"B-but why? Don't you love me Jak? It was me who saved you in the wasteland."

"And it was you who threw me out." He pointed out coldly.

"I already told you. I had no control over that incident. I'm truly sorry Jak." Ashelin paused for a moment, "But at least you're here now." She half-smiled but he didn't return it.

"..."

"Please Jak give us a chance. Keira doesn't like you. She didn't respond when you met her in Haven City after being in the wasteland."

"I don't know…"

"Just give it some thought, okay? Your quarters are on the top floor next to mine—in case you need anything." She quickly added.

Jak sighed massaging his temples. He stopped briefly at the exit, "Thanks." Was all he said before leaving.

---

Keira strapped on a red headband with fierce determination in her eyes. She pulled on her mechanics' gloves and boots. An empty gun hostler was at her side. Although, she had little armor, she felt strong. Now all she needed was a weapon…

She searched every nook and cranny in her apartment for money. She only came up with $20. Not nearly enough for a gun or bullets for that matter. This left only two options: Beg the underground or bargain in Spargus.

Keira really didn't want to have to deal with Torn's wrath right now. He'd been moody and sulky ever since Ashelin left the Freedom League commander for Jak. She felt empathetic with him. They both were lost someone important to them.

Except Keira was going to get that someone back—with no mercy.

She'd had enough of Daxter, that rotten, selfish rat, stealing her kisses with Jak. She'd had enough of living in this wretched war zone they call Haven City. She'd had enough of certain redheaded sluts trying to steal the man that was rightfully hers.

It's payback time.

---

With new-found resolve, she stormed right into Spargus. Through the help of the Sand Shark and traveling monks of course. _Maybe King Sig will be so kind to lend me a gun, _Keira thought riding the elevator to the throne room.

When she got off, she gasped at the beauty of the place. The lush plants, the well-crafted sculptures…wait getting off track here. Sig was nowhere to be found. However, there happened to be a sign hanging off the back of his throne:

…out to lunch

…be right back

…watching the marauders getting their tails kicked (check)

"That's rather unusual." Keira voice aloud, riding back down the elevator. She guessed that meant Sig was at the arena.

As soon as she got to the stadium, just as suspected, Sig was there sitting royally on his throne with Pecker on his shoulder, booing and cheering the fighters on.

"Oooh right in the gut! That's gotta hurt!" He squawked.

"Hello cherry, here to see some good ole fashioned brawl? You've come to the right place." Sig said good naturedly, noticing Keira.

"Well, actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Shoot." He said paying more attention to the clash below.

"I need a morph gun like the one Jak has." Keira yelled over the roar of the crowds.

"What?"

"I said…I NEED A MORPH GUN LIKE THE ONE JAK HAS!" She screamed over the bellow of the elves.

"A morph gun? Whaddaya need that for? Don't you have Jak to protect you?" He joked.

She sighed a bit, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "I don't need any man to protect me…" She defended. _Liar, _she thought.

Sig looked her straight in the eye for a moment, as if searching for something. "I'm sorry chili pepper. But the only way I can give you a gun is if you fight in the arena. Why do you need it anyway?"

Keira knew he would laugh if he knew the truth. She decided to ignore the question and take up on the offer. Not thinking of how stupid she was being at the moment.

"I'll fight." She said.

Sig almost choked on his cocktail. "W-what did you say Keira, I don't think I heard you right—"

"You heard me loud and clear, your _highness. _I want to fight in the arena." She stressed the word highness as if mocking him.

"But cherry you don't even know how to fight." He insisted.

"Why don't you see and find out?" She challenged, tenacity burned within her.

He sighed. "Alright chili pepper suit yourself, but I'm warning you. I'm not responsible for any injuries taken place here." He stated. "Arena rules."

"You only need to worry about running out of competitors." Keira said cockily. Grasping the morph gun thrown to her with some difficulty. _If Jak can do it, so can I._

As the elevator lowered towards the platform, her sensibility kicked in. She was suddenly aware of the situation. The deafening roar of the spectators, the scorching heat of the lava, and the fact she was going to have to fight 20 or so marauders—with much more experience of battle than her—occurred to her.

"Mar, help me…" Keira squeaked almost fainting. Then she remembered a youthful blonde's face and innocent, blue eyes. The mute, charming boy she'd known since childhood. In Sandover. Now in ironically-called Haven City and Spargus, two war-torn cities fighting for what little they have.

"I've gone this far, I can't back down now…" She took a deep breath and trotted onto the stage. The heat made her sweat profusely and a wave of nausea swept over. Low guttural growls were heard as the doors swung open. Tons of massive marauders tumbled out swinging their weaponry in a circular motion above their head.

To. Kill. Her.

"Good luck Keiraa, you're going to need itt." Pecker sang before swinging his wing down like a flag, signaling the beginning of the fight.

Which Keira was _so_ not ready for.

* * *

A/N: Finally some action. How do you think it's going so far? I'll be happy to hear any ideas for the plot.


	3. Chp 3: Stadium Showdown

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Rating: **K+ (Rating may go up.)

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but other guys are infatuated with her too. Will these obstacles stray her judgment? JK

**A/N: **Just in case you're wondering, Keira needed a gun to get 9 skull gems for the potion. That's why she came to Spargus to ask Sig. I hope that didn't confuse anyone.

* * *

Keira aimed the heavy morph gun with difficulty at the closest marauder. She attempted to steady it as she was trembling with fear at the rampant raider. "Snap out of it Keira!" She berated. "_You_ got yourself into this mess, and _you're_ going to get yourself out!" 

Currently it only held the short-range scatter gun. This meant she was going to have to get closer to the enemies to be effective. She gulped in fear and let out a battle cry, running towards the next marauder. He paused for a moment at the woman's sudden offensive but quickly resumed his spike-clubbed swing.

However, he was a bit too late. Keira pulled the trigger and blew him backwards once. But he wasn't finished yet; he clamored to his feet and let out a fierce roar of anger. She flinched and backed away slightly from the advancing marauder. Just as he was about to strike her, a loud alarm sounded. The magma boiled beneath their feet and began to rise above the ground.

The mechanic gasped and scrambled onto the nearest, highest platform. The warrior, however, stood their dumb-founded until he was ablaze. He screamed in pain as the lava disintegrated him. Few other marauders were affected as well. "Score five for me!" She shouted. But her rejoicing didn't last long since fifteen more arrived, as the lava subsided. Hungry for battle.

"What! More of them? But I defeated five of them already." Keira pouted.

"Five? That's child's play, missy! A real man can take twenty." Sig shouted over the intercom.

"Pssht! I'll show you!" Keira responded. Yet she thought, _I'm done for…_ Not budging from her position on the ledge. Suddenly a marauder attacked her from behind. The impact sent her flying to the ground with a thud. She whimpered from the sharp pain throbbing in her back, but she got back up. "It looks like they can jump on ledges too."

Then she was surrounded. The marauders cornered her on all sides poised for attack. _Looks like their getting smarter…think of something Keira! What would Jak do in this situation? _Then it hit her. She jumped up, spun around while shooting the morph gun. All of them were knocked back briefly. The mechanic took this to her advantage. She kicked, punched or shot as many as she could while they were down.

However, ten still remained. The alarm blared again, signalizing volcanic emission rise. She hopped on a higher platform breaking a crate with her gun, obtaining a health pack. Keira watched as the 10 remaining opponents were dematerialized. Or so she thought.

Five surviving marauders sneak attacked her from all sides. Keira let out a shriek as she was pummeled to the ground. The morph gun slipped from her hands and into the fiery magma, vaporizing it. Just as the marauders were about to give a last blow, she thought. _I knew this was a bad idea. How in Mar's name could I have been so stupid?_ Before she blacked out.

---

The next morning, Keira opened her eyes wearily. When she sat up, she felt sharp pain everywhere, especially her back. She yelped and dropped back on the mattress. Someone shuffled next to her, moaning loudly. He sounded rather familiar…

"Daddy?"

Abruptly, the green sage shot up to her bedside. "Keira! Keira, dear, are you alright?"

"A bit tired, I guess." That was quite an understatement. "What happened?" Apparently, the mechanic didn't remember the events of the prior day.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? We found you in the arena, half-dead!" Her father took a minute to calm himself. "Keira, what in the world were you thinking?"

Then she recalled the events at the stadium. She carelessly took on 20 or so marauders, just to earn a gun. To fight at least 9 metal heads and obtain skull gems. She needed them for ingredients for that love potion. She felt shame and embarrassment for even thinking of such a thing, a _l o v e_ potion. A stupid recipe in her father's book. _What was I thinking? _

"I don't know daddy. Maybe I was overworked or something…" Keira answered dumbly. She observed herself being covered with bandages and IV tubes.

"Just don't do that every again, dear. If you wanted attention, you at least didn't have to do it so dangerously." Her father rubbed his forehead exhaustedly. He was up the whole night, healing Keira's wounds with green eco.

"I'm sorry daddy…wait…what you mean I wanted attention?" She questioned at the latter of his sentences.

"Why else would you have done for a reckless thing? The only thing I don't understand is why you would want it."

"I don't want—" Keira paused. What did she want? Attention from Jak? Well, he had ignored her when they found each other in Haven City 2 years ago. Then again, her response hadn't been too friendly.

_People say you get angry and change…_

That was what _Errol _told her anyway. A wave of gloom set over her. How could he have deceived her? All along he was trying to kill Jak. Was he was using her? She shuttered at the thought. He was the one who found her when she fell from the portal. Errol must've only talked to her because he knew of her connections to Jak.

_Oh well, the past is the past. _She sighed and shrugged at the same time. _He got the worst possible punishment, didn't he?_

"Does this have something to do with Mar?" The eco sage asked looking at her intently.

"I guess it does…" There was no point lying to her father. There weren't many other reasons for someone with no battle experience to believe they can fight powerful warriors in the arena. Unless the future has made her stark-raving mad.

"You must catch him, Keira. Before it's too late." Her father informed. "The longer you wait, the more love is at stake." _I'm a poet and I didn't even know it, hehe…_

She nodded innocently. "Okay daddy, I will."

"Because Ashelin's and Jak's engagement party is tomorrow." He said nonchalantly.

Keira practically fell over, gaping at him. "And you didn't tell me before because…?"

"Well duh, you were fast asleep for three days seeing as you thought you could take on 20 marauders!" He meditated to compose himself.

"Don't worry. I won't do _anything_ like that again." Keira said crossing her fingers behind her back.

"You better not! I'm not breaking myold bonesagain for my daughter's stupidity. Good day to you." With that he floated out of the room. His log head getting caught between the door momentarily.

"Grreeaat, my life can't get any worse can it?" _First I get pounded by blood-thirsty raiders, now Jak is getting married. Wonderful just wonderful…_

At that moment, a knock came at the door. "Come in." Keira said half-heartedly.

Then, Jak and Ashelin came in holding hands. Probably about to announce their _glorious _engagement. Woo-hoo!

Keira put on her most gracious, sympathetic, not-to-mention fake, smile on her face. _Bring it on life, I'm ready for it. They won't know what did them, when I put my plan in action!

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. School is such a drraagg. Maybe a little motivation will help me write faster. (Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge.)


	4. Chp 4: Confessions

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **General/Humor

**Rating: **K+ (Rating may go up.)

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but other guys are infatuated with her too. Will these obstacles stray her judgment? JK

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Keira," Ashelin began, smiling forcibly. "Jak and I wanted to let you know our engagement party is in two days. And you're invited." She beamed as if it was such an honor.

_More like, 'you're invited so I can rub it in your face!' _Keira thought."Thanks Ashelin. But I think I'll—" Keira paused to look at Jak. He had an unreadable expression on his face. For some reason, he found the floor so interesting. She had a hunch he wasn't as enthusiastic about this occasion as his…soon-to-be fiancé. The only thing she wondered was why. Didn't he have a choice in this?

"—go." She finished. Ashelin frowned for a moment but it hastily dissipated. A wicked smirk took its place. Jak had a slightly relieved and grateful look on his face. Which Keira couldn't understand.

"Oh I almost forgot. It won't be a problem for you will it? I mean—your injuries, of course. For what reason were _you_ fighting in the arena? Townspeople have gossiped about it." Ashelin asked.

_That's not any of your business, you back-stabbing—"_Um…I have my reasons." Keira answered carefully, not wanting to give anything away.

"Is that so? Well, Jak and I must be leaving now. Hope to see you at our _engagement_." Ashelin stressed that horrible word evilly. She began tugging at Jak's sleeve to get him to leave, but he held his ground.

"I need to talk to Keira..._alone_." Jak's piercing gaze held Ashelin's confused one. She flinched slightly and left the room. "Don't be long, dear." She had to say. He didn't respond.

"What's biting you Jak?" Keira snapped a bit harshly, when Ashelin left. She was still hurt over him abandoning her for the two-faced governess.

"Ashelin said you were fighting at the stadium. I want to know why."

"As I said, I have my reasons." She was starting to worry at what Jak was getting at.

"What are you keeping from me?" He was only a foot away from her now.

"What do you mean?" Keira backed away slightly.

"You know what I mean. Don't try to hide it!" His patience was wearing like a lit fuse.

"Why do you care! It's not like you haven't been keeping anything from me?" Keira yelled, frustrated.

He seemed taken back for a moment. "Of course I care, Keira. It's just that you've been avoiding me lately."

"You're one to talk, Jak! You haven't told me a _thing_ since I found you! Even when you did come back, you've been spending all your time doing Mar knows what with that precious governess of yours."

"Are you saying I'm that type of person?" He growled. His eyes held a trace of dark eco buildup from his anger.

She calmed down to some extent. Not wanting to start an argument. And definitely not the awakening of…Dark Jak. Keira shuttered at the thought. He must've known what she was afraid of because he replied defensively, "I have it under control."

"I don't think you're a bad person, Jak. It's just that…things aren't working out for us. But I guess you knew that already, now that you have Ashelin." The mechanic inhaled sharply. "The reason…the reason I fought in the arena was because of you."

He had a shocked and bewildered expression on. Jak opened his mouth to speak but he was basically speechless. "W-what?"

"I'm not the same, naïve girl you met in Sandover, Jak. I wanted to prove to you and everybody else that I was worth something. I feel useless now...Nobody cares…except daddy of course." She chuckled spitefully. "All everyone knows me as is the mechanic."

"That's not true Keira." Jak land a comforting hand on her shoulder. Forgetting she didn't answer his question directly.

"Then why are you getting engaged so soon? The only reason it could be is you love Ashelin."

"That's actually what I wanted to tell you about." Jak said.

A small gasp came from the other side of the door. An eavesdropping baroness. "Oh my god…has he been hiding something from me?" Luckily for her, nobody heard.

"You know what…I don't care!" Keira said. "I'm tired of all you're lies, Jak. Goodbye." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Suddenly, the enraged governess burst through the door.

"What in Mar's name do you think you're doing witch?" Although, she didn't say witch.

The mechanic tore down the hall without another word. Leaving a mystified Jak and infuriated Ashelin behind.

--

"What was I thinking?" Keira whispered softly wandering the congested streets of Haven City. Surprising, her wounds quickly healed. Probably from her 3-day prior rest. She looked up at the night sky, a shooting star crossed it. Keira just shook her head miserably.

"I don't believe in romantic fairy tales anymore." She muttered. "Love is just a hoax so forget everything you're heard." The mechanic remembered someone telling her that once. Her mother sang that to her on a particularly bad day she was having. Mar, did she miss her…

The mechanic decided to get a drink at the Naughty Ottsel. Non-alcoholic of course, being the responsible adult she was. Or at least, wished she was. When she arrived, Keira found it empty. Not even Tess was there.

"The blonde is probably off making love with that orange rat, Daxter." Keira scoffed, mixing herself a drink. She had to problem with the gunmaker—it was her boyfriend that irritated the heck outta her. She wondered why they carelessly left the door unlocked all day. Someone could easy mug the place. Not to mention part of the Freedom League headquarters was located there.

"Haven City is the most corrupt place in the world." She voiced the obvious loud.

"Tell me about it." A gravelly voice replied.

"Huh?" Keira turned around to meet the FLG commander, a.k.a. Torn.

"Hi Torn." She greeted. Happy to see someone who wasn't against her.

"Hey, what brings you here?" He said, grabbing an alcoholic beverage from the counter.

"I wanted to get away from all the excitement." Torn nodded empathically, but didn't reply. "So, um…how's life?" Keira asked.

"Pathetic." He answered bluntly.

"Oh that's too bad. Care to tell me what's wrong?"

He took a long swig before replying. "Ashelin's engagement is in two days."

"I know. I'm sorry for reminding you." Keira said regretfully.

"S'okay." His words were slightly slurred.

After a few minutes of silence, Keira was about to leave. Until she noticed a pair of shiny keys hanging at Torn's side. The keys to the FLG artillery room. _Those can come in handy_, she thought.

He conveniently happened to be asleep at the time. The empty bottle he held loosely rolled from his grasp. Keira reached over to 'borrow' the keys. Just as she removed them from his accessory belt, the bottle spun off the table. Falling to the ground with a loud crash.

"Oh crap!" Keira gasped, swiftly scooping up the broken glass. Fortunately, Torn hadn't woken up from his drunken stupor. His snores caught in his throat temporarily before resuming.

She sighed in relief and grabbed the keys from the commander. The mechanic pocketed it and snuck over to the back door and quietly headed out.

By the time she arrived, it was nightfall. The amount of traffic and pedestrians had lessened greatly. Fewer people to see her steal a gun or two yet more suspicious and alert the Freedom League guards would be. (The Krimzon guard had been removed and was replaced with them.) Since most crime occurred during the dark.

Keira strolled casually towards the Gun Course. She assumed that was where the weaponry would be located. When she got inside, there was a door on the right-side with a key hole in the handle. She inserted one in the key hole and the door unlocked. The mechanic walked in and stared in awe at the quantity of armaments available. There were missiles, guns, dynamite, even bows and arrows among other things. She selected the sole morph gun that was left.

When Keira departed, she locked the door behind her as to not leave evidence of possible 'burglary' behind. She hid the gun in its holster and tied it to her back. It took a while to walk straight with the additional weight attached, but she managed.

The mechanic borrowed an unoccupied zoomer and flew towards the seaport. From there she could go to the wasteland and hunt some metalheads. _Besides they aren't that big. If those shrimps are the size they are here, I can take them! _Keira thought overconfidently. _Now, I just need a vehicle to be safe and I should be okay, I hope…

* * *

_

**A/N: **Next chapter will be metalhead rough riding. How will Keira survive the great mammoths of metalheads in the wasteland? Tune in next time to find out. ;)


	5. Chp 5: Metal Head Rough Riding

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **General/Humor

**Rating: **K+ (Rating may go up.)

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT R&R

**Disclaimer: **The Jak Trilogy is owned by Naughty Dog, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The weather was quite blustery in Spargus. The winds howled and swept sand from the ground in a spirally tunnel. The air was thick with the substance, so thick one breath would be enough to suffocate someone. This might've been the greatest—and worst—sandstorm for decades. The warriors who lived there were cooped in their homes. Even the marauders didn't dare brave the storm.

Absolutely nobody would be crazy enough to confront this tempest…Well, all except one.

"Whaddaya mean I can't have a vehicle?" A green-haired woman inquired indignantly.

"Are ya crazy, lass! There's a storm brewin' –even Damas himself, bless his soul, wouldn't face it!" An aged, bold man shouted incredulously.

"B-but I need to get some metal head skull gems for my potion—" The green-haired woman's whining abruptly stopped.

Kleiver heaved a sigh at the girl's stupidity and ignorance. "Sheila, your heart is in the right place. But your brain certainly isn't."

Keira mentally berated herself for spilling the beans. "For the last time it's _Keira_. Anyway, how did you find out about…?"

"The old log-headed sage told everybody. He made it clear to make sure you don't do anything foolish." He crossed his arms and eyed her deliberately.

"Even Jak?" Her eyes widened in dread.

"Everybody apart from Jak and Ashelin, I suppose."

"Thank Mar…" She said in relief.

"But it won't be long before those two find out. Their engagement is tomorrow, ya know."

The mechanic gritted her teeth. "Does everyone know about that?"

"Apparently. All the people the baroness knew were invited." Kleiver responded.

_Which is like, the whole entire world! _Keira thought irritably.

"Why are you so hell-bent on having Jak, anyway? They're plenty of other fine men around." The vehicle-maintainer informed.

The green-haired woman raised a brow. "Are you implying that you're one?"

"W-what? Of course not, girly! You're still a pup compared to me."

"I'm not saying that—argh—forget it!" She slapped her forehead in frustration. "Just give me a car, okay?"

Unexpectedly, a harsh current of air slammed against the gate. This caused the bolts to shutter violently.

"Mar, that almost broke down the door! Call Sig! We can't let the storm enter Spargus." Kleiver took out his Comm. unit and ordered soldiers to bring out the dome and close all openings. It was a gift from Haven for assisting in the fight against metalheads. The large metal covering would shield the city from the ruthless sandstorms.

"Listen Mira. Forget your crazy ideas and seek shelter. Besides the metal heads in the wasteland…they're not as puny as ya might think." He ordered, scurrying off to aid a group of warriors.

"That's _Keira_!" She hollered to his retreating form. But knew this was not the time for trivialities.

At the moment, the mechanic realized she was alone. In the garage. With two choices to choose from. Either go cowardly hide in a makeshift refuge counting on a bunch of burly men to save her, or go fearlessly (not to mention foolishly) metal head hunting in the desert where she would most likely be buried alive.

"Choices…" As Daxter would say in a situation like this.

And naturally, she selected the more risky latter.

"The things I do for love…" Keira muttered hopping into the Sand Shark, a perfect solution for dealing with pesky metal heads. Small ones anyhow, but she didn't know how cruel and unpredictable the wasteland could be.

---

The storm seemed to have calmed down somewhat by the time the mechanic arrived. Or perhaps it was only the eye of the storm. Either way she was going to have her hands full with this mission. Only Mar could save an inexperienced—and extremely lucky in the face of death—woman like her.

The vehicle bounced and jerked every now and then. Causing the green-haired girl to wince. _Why did the seats have to be so darn uncomfortable?_ She complained. Another bump. _Well, duh it's made for combat. Not for sensitive weaklings like me. _She stated answering her own question. Beginning to regret going out in the desert in the first place. Maybe she _was_ really insane.

For some reason, Kleiver's parting words came up. _They're plenty of other fine men around. _

_He could be right, though. I mean how many people would risk their lives for someone who doesn't even like them back? Plus, that person is getting engaged to their worst enemy. I should move on but who do turn to then?_

The mechanic slowed to a stop next to the oasis. To contemplate her next actions among other things. What she didn't notice was the slight vibration in the water next to her. A muffled thumping was heard from a distance. The stronger the vibration became, the louder the stomping grew.

Roused from her deep thinking, Keira got out off the car and scanned the perimeter. She saw nothing. _What in the world could be making that racket? It must be something pretty bi—"_

She stopped in mid-sentence at the sight in front of her. It was a large mammoth-sized creaturewith a large glowing gem on its forehead. _A metal head…impossible. It's too gigantic. _Then she remembered Kleiver hinting about wasteland metal heads:

_Besides the metal heads in the wasteland…they're not as puny as ya might think. _

"That jerk should've came out and told me instead of leaving me with guessing games!" Keira seethed.Deadly guessing games in this case. She was running out of options as the gargantuan neared. She glanced at the sand shark containing twin front mounted machine guns. _Would they be enough to stop it? Can I outrun it?_

The mechanic jumped in the car and attempted to speed off towards the city. _This was all a stupid idea! Jak is not worth killing myself over, is he? _Just as she closed in to the garage, another beast advanced in front of her. She slammed her foot on the brake, skidding a few feet before coming to an abrupt halt. _Now, there are two of them!_

The metal head let out a roar of anger before charging the vehicle. Keira gasped and zipped in the opposite direction just in time to smash into the second one. She screamed as the momentum of the collision caused the sand shark to fly in the air and land 10 meters away from the monstrosities. The vehicle sprung back from the ground and rolled a few feet away.

Keira groaned and felt a trickle of warm liquid from her lip but disregarded it. The shield meter was critically low. The mechanic had to think of something fast.

The car automatically flipped right-side up. The two metal heads stood there dumbly as if waiting for her next move. The mechanic's mind filled with strategies to defeat the dino-sized mammoths and obtain their skull gems…or at the very least high tail it out of there alive.

Suddenly a light bulb switched on in her brain. And she revved the vehicle into high gear straight at the closest metal head. The sand shark whizzed under it, purposely running over its foot in the process. He yowled in pain and snarled at Keira, ready to stampede once more.

The aqua haired girl slowed down to some extent for the metal head to catch up. Once it did, she zoomed up again towards the second metal head blinking stupidly and looking bewildered. Then she fired the sand shark's machine guns at it. Causing it to bellow in astonishment and hurt.

Now both giants were rushing her on each side. Right where she wanted them. Just before impact, she swerved sharply to the left. The metal heads had no time to react or think as they smashed into each other head on. Emitting one final scream before they were demolished. Without warning, the gems on their forehead broke into 9 equal pieces conveniently for Keira to collect.

She drove by each gem and loaded them into the car. Placing them securely in a sack. Then the content mechanic casually headed back towards Spargus.

---

A few minutes later the winds began to pick up again and the sky was an orange hue. The sand in the air made Keira's eyes burn. This made her worry a bit. _I thought the storm finished half an hour ago. _

Half an hour later things didn't improve. The sandstorm made her vision hazy and graveled the tires. She navigated slowly and carefully although her anxiety was distracting her. _I should've been at the gate by now. _She examined the scenery. All she saw was endless sand and sky._ W-what if I'm going in the wrong direction? Or worse…traveling in circles?_

The intense, blistering, heat of the sun was making Keira lightheaded and faint. She wasn't sure how much longer she could last in the wasteland. Not for long, most likely. This time the mechanic had no alternatives. The navigation system was busted from the metal head battle earlier. All she had was 9 skull gems and her wits. Both of which weren't going to help in this case.

All of a sudden, the vehicle stopped. Keira cursed obscenities and checked to see the problem. Then it hit her. The sand shark ran out of gas. _Great, that's what I get for counting on Lady Luck. _She tampered with a few parts here and there but it was all in vain. Now, she was stuck with a useless vehicle, 9 skull gems, and no wits. Her common sense must've gone down the drain before the mission even started.

The poor mechanic huddled in the back of the car. Distraught and hopeless. She was going to die out here and it all _her _fault. Not Jak, not Ashelin, hers. The woman only had herself to blame. _I won't be missed, _she though through tears. _Jak and Ashelin will have their engagement in peace. Daddy will think, 'good riddance.' Daxter and Tess are too busy snogging to care. Torn… _

At that point, she didn't bother thinking. Keira lied back on the seat. The sand piling the car and herself felt numb. _My death won't matter. Who knows? Maybe it's for the best. _Eventually the girl lost consciousness as the car was buried under the sheets of thick, yellow matter.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Keira. TT But don't worry she'll live. Anyway, vote for couples. Keira with Jak, Torn or anybody else is acceptable. R&R 


	6. Chp 6: Would You Gooutwithme?

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **General/Humor

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT R&R

**Disclaimer: **The Jak Trilogy is owned by Naughty Dog, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Uggh." Keira mumbled groggily. Her throat burned terribly and her eyes stung. She appeared to be in the same room she previously stayed after her 'showdown' at the Spargus arena. The mechanic wondered if she learned anything from her previous experience…obviously not.

The aqua haired girl lied back on her bed and sighed. Waiting for her overprotective father to scold her for being so foolish. Her memory seemed to be foggy…

Suddenly the door creaked open. _Oh boy, here we go again. _Keira groaned.

"Keira…?" A voice said.

_Huh? That's not daddy. It sounds like…_

"It's Torn."

_What the—Torn!_

"What are you doing here?" Keira inquired the second in command.

"I had to check up on you. The eco sage was busy helping with preparations for…_their_ engagement."

_Check up on me? This doesn't make any sense. Why would the high and mighty Torn come to see little ol' me? Doesn't he have more important things to do then check up on stark-raving mad mechanics? _

"My memory is a bit…unclear. Mind filling me in on what happened?" Keira asked meekly, blushing. She wasn't sure it was because of her unfamiliarity of Torn or the stupidity of the question.

Torn raised a brow at the daring girl. "Sig and Kleiver found you in the wasteland half-dead. If you don't mind me asking, what the heck were you doing out there?" He said with a bit too much curiosity.

"I, I…" How idiotic would he think Keira was, if she told him she was collecting metal head skull gems for a stupid love potion?

"Kleiver said he found a sack filled with metal head skull gems in the sand shark. Do they happen to be yours?" He added.

"Er, um…" _Darn it! Too clever for his own good. I'll just pretend I have amnesia and I have no idea what he's talking about. _

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about." Keira lied, looking as taken back and confused as she could.

Torn gazed at her intently as if probing her mind for something. The mechanic internally gulped. "For some reason, I don't believe you."

Just as she was about to wittingly reply, he said, "Actually I came to ask for a favor."

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Keira quickly responded.

"Nothing like that." The tattooed face man held up his hands in defense. "I was wondering if you would gooutwithme."

"Excuse me." The aqua haired girl didn't quite hear the last part.

"I _said_ would you go out with me?" He repeated, looking somewhat nervous.

This time, the mechanic was actually taken back. She opened her mouth and closed it but couldn't find any words. _What should I say? I mean, he's handsome in his own sort of way…wait what am I saying! _

"Nothing personal. Just to ease up this relationship tension." He stated as if it was everyday you went out with someone.

_Hmm…maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I would be hitting two birds with one stone. Using the love potion against Jak and making him jealous. That is, if he has any feelings for me. More importantly, get Torn off my back about the skull gem thing. Besides, I haven't gone on a real date since a year ago. _

"Yes Torn. I will go out with you." Keira gave a sweet smile.

"Meet me at the new café in Haven City. Where the old KG headquarters was. At 3:00 p.m. today. Since everybody is going to be busy this evening." The tattooed man glanced at her condition. "Are you sure your wounds won't bother you?"

"Don't worry, _commander_. I'll be fine." She half-joked. "I am the crazy mechanic, you know." Keira closed her mouth before revealing anything else.

"I can clearly see that." Torn almost smiled. It turned out to be a smirk. He then stopped at the door. "Try not to get hurt again. At least until our date." He chuckled slightly at her expression before leaving.

"If that wasn't weird, then I don't know what is. And believe me, I am the queen of quirkiness." Keira quipped when she was sure the dreadlocked wonder was out of earshot.

---

Ashelin beamed at her reflection in the mirror. Although it wasn't a great deal, she wore a red dress and stilettos. This happened to match perfectly with her crimson, untied curls and dark skin. She was hoping to safe her hair until the wedding—whenever that was. However, the governess settled on making a grand entrance early to capture Jak's heart and trample Keira's.

_Speaking of my fiancé—I wonder where he is right now. Probably getting ready to impress me. _Ashelin thought, giggling like a high school girl. She hadn't had this much fun…well…ever. Baron Praxis had always wanted a boy and he became stuck with her. He made her become the fierce tomboyish leader she was now.

Ashelin shook her head, trying to shake out the bad memories that were beginning to surface.

"None of that matters anymore. I have Jak now. Our love triumphs all evil." The woman nodded determinedly. "He will protect and cherish me for all eternity. And I will do the same." The ill thoughts automatically dissipated. She took in once last glance in the mirror before setting off to find him.

---

Jak was adjusting his tie a floor down. Uncertainty ran through his thoughts. He wasn't sure whether he was making the best or worst decision of his life. Sure, he liked Ashelin a lot but he wasn't sure if he _loved_ her. Then why did he kiss her back in the wasteland a month ago? He, himself didn't know. Maybe it was because the governess was the first person to accept him after he was exiled.

Keira and Jak went out a few times a year prior to his banishment. They were so blissful and carefree together. The perfect couple. No person or thing could've broken them up. That is, until Veger decided to sentence him to that horrible place. All of a sudden, the mechanic became distant from the renegade. Every time he approached her, she would make up an excuse and walk away. She didn't even say goodbye to him on his last day in Haven City.

That was when they unofficially broke up. Although they didn't discuss it, her detachment from him said enough. If she wasn't going to accept him the way he was, then he didn't give a crap. At least not really. Jak thought his childhood friend would be the one for him but it obviously turned out not to be true. It hurt the warrior briefly but he quickly got over it. He was used to feeling pain. It just made him feel numb now.

Around then, Ashelin came into the picture. She seemed somewhat concerned. She was also the only one that kept in contact with him after he was left in the wasteland. At first, he was bitter because it was partly her fault in the first place. But eventually, Jak learned he couldn't be finicky. More importantly, the baroness welcomed him with open arms afterwards. Secretly, he was yearning for someone to care for him. So he acknowledged the embrace.

Of course, he couldn't forget Daxter and surprisingly Pecker. Dax and the monkey-bird stood by his side through the whole incident. Yet, while Jak was especially grateful to his furry orange best friend, he couldn't help feeling lonely and abandoned. The outcast thought that maybe love was the answer. At the moment, the redhead was the only one willing to give it to him.

The blonde decided to take a drink or two at the new café where the old Underground headquarters was. He barely could think straight out of anxiety. And he didn't want to make a fool of himself at the engagement. He checked the time before he left: 3:30. There were still a few hours left before the party began. He took his Comm. unit before heading out the door. Not knowing the big surprise that would meet him there…

* * *

**A/N: **Hope the flow wasn't too choppy. I accidentally forgot to save after I finished this chapter so I had to retype it. ; Anyway the votes for pairings are as follows: 

TornxKeira: 4

JakxKeira: 3

JinxKeira: 1 (Didn't think anybody would come up with this couple. Then again, I'm up for originality too. )


	7. Chp 7: Surprise!

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT R&R

**Disclaimer: **The Jak Trilogy is owned by Naughty Dog, not me.

**Chapter 7**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Torn and Keira's "date" was blessed with good weather. It was a nice break from the constant rain that had befallen Haven the preceding week. The sun was out shining as brightly as ever and a pleasant breeze swept the city. Perhaps this was a good omen for the two young, heartbroken elves. However, it may have only been coincidental. For their meeting wouldn't go exactly as planned…

The tattooed wonder was now approaching the mechanic's apartment with a bouquet. What compelled him to buy the fragrant flowers? He himself wasn't sure. He did find himself somewhat uncomfortable and bashful. This was quite unlike him. Though, he couldn't deny the fact that he felt the same way before…when he asked the governess out two years ago.

Torn shook his head. Ashelin was the last person he wanting to think about. They were over; even before they became an item. He wasn't even certain why he had asked Keira out. Was it because he wanted another chance at love? Or maybe he wanted to get back at the baroness for dumping him. Would she even have cared? Now that she was with the blonde hero.

Twenty minutes later he began tapping his foot impatiently. _What in the world could be taking her so long?_ Torn was slightly worried that he had come too late. Since, he decided at the last minute to buy her the flowers. However, he could hear rustling and cursing from within the door. Little did he know Keira was putting the finishing touches on her potion.

"Darn it! What was it again? Oh yeah...let the one who drinks this wine, shower me with love divine. Sweet love potion number nine, make his love forever mine!" She chanted, bringing the pot to a boil. After a few minutes she turned off the heat and left the mixture out to cool.

_Dear god…I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I feel so ridiculous and excited at the same time! _Keira thought in disbelief. Lastly, she blew out all 9 candles in the room and trashed them. Then she poured the concoction into a separate container and placed it in the back of the fridge. _I don't want anyone knowing what I'm up to._ _Especially daddy…_

The FG commander was beginning to get pissed. He had been waiting almost half an hour now and the mechanic still hadn't come out. _Why the heck am I still waiting? A sane person would've left by now. I swear, if she doesn't come out in the next 30 seconds—_

Torn was cut off when the door finally opened. Keira swung open the door and bumped into him. A surprised expression spread through her features.

"Were you waiting here the whole time? I mean—I'm sorry I took too long. I just had something to take care…" She abruptly stopped when she took in Torn's outfit. He wore a black tuxedo holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his grasp. On the other hand, Keira wore a simple lime-green tank top and jean Capri's. She blushed in embarrassment at the difference in dress types.

_Oh no, I should've worn something more formal, but I didn't think he would dress THAT good. Now he's going to think I'm a freak… _

Torn was also thinking along the lines of that, except it was the opposite.

_I knew I should've worn something more casual. What type of lunatic wears a tuxedo to an ordinary date—even if it is the first? Apparently me…_

Unintentionally, they turned their gazes from the floor to meet each others eyes. The aqua haired girl blushed and turned away shyly. Torn merely blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Well, we should get going now, huh?" Keira finally said, after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. He nodded and they left for the new café close to the location of the abandoned KG headquarters.

---

The outdoor coffee shop was rather crowded at the time they arrived. It was 4:00 PM in the afternoon and bustling with customers and busy waitresses. There were only two booths left that were across from each other. The two elves took a seat at the more shaded of the pair, carrying an umbrella.

"May I take your order?" A flushed waiter asked.

Keira wasn't very hungry because of her timidity and uneasiness around the FG commander. So she decided to order light. Besides, the poor server looked beat.

"Just some coffee and biscotti biscuits if you have them."

"Black or—?"

"Two decafs with milk and sugar," Torn interrupted.

The mechanic was surprised at this. She thought a guy of his demanding title and stern nature would be the black caffeinated type.

_Ugh…I hate decaf. There's no point of having coffee if it's not caffeinated. I only ordered it for Keira's sake. She's usually so bubbly and cheerful. I assumed she would like it sweetened._

Seeing the two opposites together was rather amusing. A hardened, seemingly unsympathetic man with an innocent, teenage girl who was smiling sweetly. The latter of the pair kept glancing thoughtfully at the motionless former who was scanning through a menu. Behind the carte du jour, his stoic expression held a bit of edginess. As if he wished to bolt any second. Then again, wouldn't anybody if they were in his shoes err—boots? The FG leader possessed many skills from planning to barking orders. However, in the field of dating, he knew little to nothing.

Soon after, the waiter returned with their order. Torn sipped the drink gingerly from the sugariness of the coffee. While Keira dipped biscuits in hers and ate them in silence. For some reason something didn't seem right. And the mechanic had a bad feeling about this. She decided to start a conversation to lighten the atmosphere.

"Lovely weather today, isn't it?" The mechanic looked inquiringly at the stern commander.

"I suppose." He replied bluntly.

"The coffee's a bit too sweet though. Maybe you should've ordered black."

"I thought you liked decaf."

"The sweetness is from the sugar not the caffeine level. A 'pick me up' would've been nice."

"You should've said."

_This is getting us nowhere, _Keira thought. _He has the personality of a rock. Things aren't going as planned…_

Suddenly, a flash of blonde caught her eye. The movement of everyone in the café ceased temporarily. The object got closer and closer and—_Oh no…It couldn't be who I think it is. _The mechanic began to gnaw at her fingernails in apprehension as the person of her concern advanced toward their table unintentionally.

Torn noticed the sudden change of behavior in the aqua-haired girl. Her attention seemed to be focused on someone who just entered the shop. His eyes instantly narrowed as soon as he found out who he was. It was none other than the blonde renegade: Jak.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Ugh, you guys must hate me now! XD Anyway, next chapter will be the second part of Torn and Keira's date. Perhaps even a bit of the engagement party too. 


	8. Chp 8: Unexpected Events

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT R&R

**Disclaimer: **The Jak Trilogy is owned by Naughty Dog, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jak sighed. _Why must Ashelin be so clingy? I was hoping to have some time alone in the café. _

_**Flashback**_

_Two hours ago, just as Jak was about to leave for the café in Haven, Ashelin came sauntering in his room, positively beaming. _

"_Where are you going, dear? There's only a few hours before our engagement party." She had asked, wrapping her arms around his waist. _

"_I … I just need some time alone. To think things over … could you let me be, Ashelin?"_

_He could tell this wasn't what she was expected him to say from the expression on her face, but she let him go. "Be back soon, okay?" _

_The blonde nodded and the redhead loosened her grip on him. "Is everything alright, Jak? You've been acting strange lately. Is it something I've done? If it is I —"_

_She was cut off when Jak placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing like that. I just need time to adjust, you know? A lot of things have been happening lately."_

_Seemingly satisfied, she walked away, stopping at the door. "If you need anything you know where to find me." There was a hint of hurt in her voice. As if she had been dumped. However, it was masked with a small smile. With that the baroness closed the door, leaving Jak to feel slightly like a jerk. _

_**End Flashback**_

The renegade was approaching the café alone. Daxter was off with his lover, Tess. Doing whatever ottsels did with their mates on their honeymoon. He shuttered to have even brought up the thought. Things weren't the same as they used to be without his old pal, standing pompously on his shoulder. It appeared everybody was going their separate ways now. Still, something wasn't right …

Once he entered the ex-KG underground hideout, a few curious civilians glanced his way. It had been like this ever since the whole 'saving the world' ordeal. Not once, but twice. It hadn't come without its quirks though. Occasionally, the bartender would let him have a few drinks on the house. Then again, it began to grow bothersome with numerous requests for autographs, commercial appearances, sculptures, even marriage proposals from wealthy suitors offering big bucks.

He decided on a notion not to drink heavily today and ordered something light. It was probably for the best. Since, it's not easy trying to piece together your life when you're tipsy and your mind is a blur.

The blonde sighed heavily before settling at an umbrella covered table. Luckily, not noticing the couple sitting across from him. He had gotten used to gawking from awe-stricken citizens as if he was a precursor himself. Well, he _was_ Mar and the savior of Spargus and Haven, after all. Yet, the stares, or rather glares, he was getting from a certain pair was for neither of said reasons.

_What the heck is HE doing here? Without Ashelin, none the less? _The aqua-haired woman thought suspiciously.

_The hell…? _The FG commander thought bluntly.

Eventually, the 'glowering' Jak was receiving was beginning to get to him. He whipped his head inquiringly at whoever was glaring at him enough to bore holes into his back. "What do —?" He started and then abruptly stopped at the sight that beheld him.

It was Keira and Torn sitting _together_ looking at him loathingly. The former of the pair looked surprised and angry simultaneously, switching her gaze between the rebel and second in command. The latter of the two had his eyes fixed on Jak's coldly, grinding his teeth every few seconds. Like a bull about to charge any moment. It would have been an amusing sight had Jak not been the center of attention.

He felt perplexed and wary from their presence. And as to why they happened to be here with him at the same time and place. Almost as if they were expecting him. Could it have been merely a coincidence? Or were they actually stalking him? Torn's icy glare was starting to scare the poor, clueless blonde. If the tattooed man wasn't nearby, however, he would've had a chance to talk to Keira. To straighten this horrible mess out, of course.

_At least Ashelin hadn't tagged along or it would've been a real disaster. _Jak thought, though not quite relieved.

"What are _you_ doing here, punk?" Torn suddenly growled.

"What's with the attitude, man? I'm just here for a drink, sheesh." Jak retorted.

"Likely story." Keira said dryly, crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about? Both of you have been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes!" He exclaimed, raising his voice. A few passersby began to whisper to one another.

"At least, I'm not marrying my superior's _girlfriend_!" Torn yelled.

"Who ever said you're the boss of me?"

"Who was the one listening like an obedient subordinate doing everything I say, huh?"

"That was only because I needed connections to Praxis. Besides, Ashelin never said you two were together."

"I bet you don't even love her! You'll probably go through her like you do guns and dump her afterwards!" The second in command shouted back, seething.

Jak got up abruptly, his chair clattering to the floor. "Don't you go telling me who I love and don't love!"

"Torn … Jak," Keira said through gritted teeth. "Could you take this outside please?" She pointed at the crowd of onlookers that began to gather. However, the mechanic was ignored.

"You haven't changed one bit, Jak. You're still the same scum I thought you were back in this very spot one year ago. Oh, and that mangy rat too …"

"Don't you go bringing my friends into this!" The renegade snarled. His eyes were full of malice and the essence of Dark Jak was beginning to expose. The tattoo faced man didn't know what he was getting himself into. Would he have even cared?

"E–Excuse me, sirs. But I have to a–ask you to leave. Or I'll have to c–call security." A scrawny man, possibly the owner, squeaked. He was disregarded as well.

"Ooh trying to threaten me, are you? What a coward. Fight me like a man, eco freak!"

Apparently, he hit a soft spot. Because the blonde transformed into Dark Jak, claws and talons flexed readily. He let out a rage filled roar and charged Torn full force. The second in command wasn't quite expecting this. He didn't think Jak would take him seriously. Nevertheless all those years of training in the Krimzon Guard weren't for nothing. He swiftly pulled out a pistol and aimed at his opponent's throat.

_5 … 4 … _

"Oh my god, Oh my god. What should I do?" Keira's hands were clamped on her mouth. She didn't think it would go this far. If she didn't do something quick, they would both be killed—or at least seriously maimed. Adrenaline rushed through her brain and possible solutions flooded her brain until one ticked …

_What in the world? I must be mad! I'll be murdered for sure but— _

3 … 2 …

Dark Jak's eyes locked onto Torn's and the corners of his mouth rose, forming a maniacal grin. Just before he pulled the trigger…

1 …

It all happened in slow motion. The bullet was released and it shot out towards its target. Screams and shouts were heard as the civilians in the café ran for their lives. Only one aqua-haired woman remained. Her eyes wide with fear. Somewhere outside a withered man dialed the number for security.

"NO! STOP THIS!" Keira shrieked, diving between the two.

The projectile hit squarely on the mechanic's shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain and collapse on the ground in a heap. The second in command looked aghast.

Dark Jak continued to hurtle himself towards Torn, tripping over Keira's body in the process. His head knocked against the cold concrete floor and he passed out.

Nobody moved.

* * *


	9. Chp 9: Competition

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT

**Disclaimer: **The Jak Trilogy is owned by Naughty Dog, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Dark Jak's eyes locked onto Torn's and the corners of his mouth rose, forming a maniacal grin. Just before he pulled the trigger…_

_1 …_

_It all happened in slow motion. The bullet was released and it shot out towards its target. Screams and shouts were heard as the civilians in the café ran for their lives. Only one aqua-haired woman remained. Her eyes wide with fear. Somewhere outside a withered man dialed the number for security. _

"_NO! STOP THIS!" Keira shrieked, diving between the two._

_The projectile hit squarely on the mechanic's shoulder, causing her to yelp in pain and collapse on the ground in a heap. The second in command looked aghast. _

_Dark Jak continued to hurtle himself towards Torn, tripping over Keira's body in the process. His head knocked against the cold concrete floor and he passed out. _

_Nobody moved._

—

Keira was, once again, wounded in the midst of battle. At the moment, she happened to be resting calmly, despite the severe injury on her right shoulder blade. When she moved in her sleep, she flinched at the pain, then returned to a more comfortable position. Her father was downright furious. Who could blame him? His daughter had to seek immediate medical attention three times now. He wouldn't allow anyone, especially not Torn or Jak, into her room. He had begun to hate Torn with a passion. Although, he apologized profusely and was the one who brought her to Haven's hospital in the first place.

The green eco sage didn't need to worry about Jak causing any trouble _yet_. He had little harm done to him except for a nasty graze on his forehead. This was caused when he tripped over the mechanic's body and landed straight on his forehead, causing him a concussion. Who ever knew something as simple as _tripping_ would be enough to bring down Dark Jak? _Even if he is an eco channeler, he's still human_, he supposed.

The renegade was thrown unceremoniously over some Freedom Guard's shoulder and taken to the Haven Hospital after he lost consciousness.

Currently, it was morning, the best time of day, when Keira stirred. Her father was snoring quite loudly on the chair beside her bed. _That's probably what woke me up, _she thought irritably. She then stretched her arms and soon after let out a shriek.

"Wh–What's going on? Where's my tea?" The green sage jumped at the sound of Keira in pain. It took a few minutes for him to figure out what was going on. _Oh, yes, that's right. Keira just screamed and …_

"Keira! Thank Mar you're alright." He tightly squeezed her daughter in relief, oblivious to the fact she was in agony.

"Daddy!" She yelled. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry, dear." He immediately released her, looking abashed.

The mechanic took deep breaths before replying, "Ugh. Daddy, did you heal my shoulder?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think you're going to have to do it again." She groaned massaging her injury tenderly. _Oh Mar … what have I done THIS time?_

—

Torn was pacing his room in the palace of Haven City. He had a lot on his mind right now. Keira's father just about _murdered_ him with his sagely powers when he discovered what happened in the café. Had he not been the commander of the FG forces, he would've been disarmed and locked up immediately for attempted homicide. He pulled out his pistol in means of self defense. Besides, it didn't have adequate fire power to kill someone, being a stun gun. To put it nicely, why did that _hot-tempered lunatic_ haveto transform in a public coffee shop?

Not to mention, someone had to pay for the damage done in café. It was all the _hero's_ fault in the first place. What set him off, anyway?

Oh yeah, calling him eco freak. Still, that wasn't a good enough reason to risk killing everyone in the darn place. People would've gotten hurt.

Speaking of which, somebody was. The tattooed man cursed. Things couldn't get any worse. He decided to pay the victim a visit. It was the least he could do … as long as her log-headed dad wasn't there. However, chances are he was. Oh well, he was going to have to deal with him eventually. He just hoped he wouldn't be killed in the course of action. Hell hath no fury like an overprotective father.

"Mar, help me." He muttered, walking out the door.

—

Jak awoke when he felt his brain throbbing like the dickens. Reflexively, he touched the spot on his forehead that was causing him much discomfort. As soon as he did, he winced."Why in the world is my head pounding? I don't remember it getting hurt—ow!"Just thinking about it made it worse. Apparently, he didn't remember the events the afternoon before.

He noticed he wasn't in his room. It had the familiar white walls of Haven hospital. Which he visited not too long ago to see Keira. "What the heck happened?" He groaned tiredly as he forced himself out of the stiff bed. Jak walked over to the mirror to examine the gash. It was wrapped untidily in gauze, making his blonde-green hair stick out in a strange position.

The annoyed renegade fixed his mane back to its original arrangement. Just after he did this, there was a knock on the door and a monk stepped in.

"Seem!" Jak exclaimed surprised. _What is she doing here? _

"I see you are stirring up trouble again, dark one." She replied, inspecting him carefully.

"W-what are you doing in Haven? I thought you never left Spargus and the wasteland." He sputtered.

"Bah. Then you thought wrong." She gave him a look of disdain. "I came to gather provisions with other traveling monks. Spargus isn't the only place that supplies the temples."

"Why are you in the hospital? Did someone get hurt?" Jak began to have a bad feeling in his gut.

Seem raised an eyebrow at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I thought you already knew. That mechanic companion of yours got injured—a gunshot to the shoulder blade I believe …"

"What? Keira's hurt! Who did this? I'll kill him." He growled, clenching his fist, heading towards the door.

The monk closed her eyes and shook her head. "You really don't know what happened, do you?"

"Whaddaya mean? I was knocked out and …" Then it dawned on him. The pain in his head subsided and the memories of the previous evening flooded his mind. First, was the heated altercation with Torn over Ashelin. Then were the feelings of rage and the burning sensation of dark eco pulsing through his veins. He recalled screaming and shouting and stumbling over something—or someone—as he attempted to charge the second in command. After that, it was pretty much a blur.

"I was informed by the green eco sage that Torn, commander of the Freedom Guard, had a low-grade pistol equipped. It seems you were the intended target, however, his daughter had gotten in the way…"

"Where is she being treated?" Jak questioned anxiously.

"Room 5A, three doors down." Seem told Jak before responding to his questioning look. "I visited her before checking up on you. You should go see how she is. That is … if her father doesn't get you first." Her stoic expression didn't change yet there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that. I've known him since I was a kid in Sandover. He won't kill me, I think. Just yell a whole lot at the most."

"All right then, be off. I need to purchase some remedial herbs."

"Err—ok. See you later, Seem."

"Just one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You finally got rid of orange lighting?" She couldn't help but let some expectation sneak through her features.

"Nah. I have a feeling he'll be back anytime soon." The blonde smiled, remembering the mischievous ottsel.

Her face returned to its usual appearance. "Who would have thought? That the wisely precursors would be so … so small."

"Heheh. I still can't believe it myself." Jak laughed, scratching his head.

_He seems happy and carefree now. Not like the Mar I met before. Perhaps, this is the mechanic's doing. Whether she knows this or not. _Seem wondered to herself.

"I will be leaving now, dark one. Take care."

"Yeah … hopefully Keira will be okay."

"Baroosh, baroosh. May it be so." Seem did a gesture and left promptly.

—

Jak began to walk down the corridor towards Keira's room. It was about 9 o' clock in the morning and he still hadn't eaten any breakfast. But he insisted his stomach to wait just a bit longer. The aqua-haired woman was the top priority at the moment. He winced at the thought of how infuriated the log-headed sage would be. The blonde had a bad feeling that he wasn't the only one he was going to have to confront.

_4A, 4B, 4C … ugh, how many rooms do they have—ah ha, here we are!_ Jak stopped at door and knocked twice.

"Daddy, how many times have I told you, GO AWAY!" An aggravated yell came from within.

"Uh, Keira I—" The last time the mechanic was this mad … let's just say he didn't come out unscathed.

"Wait a second. Jak is that _you_!" A voice exclaimed in astonishment. Footsteps approached the door and the knob turned.

"Yeah it is." He scratched the back of his head, afraid of the consequence that awaited him.

An uncomfortable silence took place as Jak took in the sight before him. Keira's arm was in a rather heavy looking cast. There were various marks from when she collapsed. One eyebrow was raised and she seemed not completely 'there.' She must've taken some strong painkillers or large doses of green eco. The blonde was speechless and he felt a pang of guilt. How could he let his anger get the better of him?

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently.

"I—I'm so sorry, Keira. For everything. I shouldn't have been so careless." Jak apologized and took her in his arms careful of her injured one.

"Jak …" She whispered softly into his chest. She knew he was acting contrite and not embracing her out of love. However, she was okay with that. It was the closest she would probably ever get to him. With Ashelin and all …

Suddenly, the swish of automatic doors was heard. Clanking of boots came down the hallway and stopped abruptly, three feet from Keira's room.

Jak whipped his head around at the recognizable sound and glared at the stranger. The stranger glared back as if to say, 'what are you going to do about it?'

"Torn?" The aqua-haired woman said peering over Jak's shoulder. And out of embarrassment, released herself reluctantly from his hug.

He walked closer to her, ignoring the renegade's burning stare and placed a hand on Keira's shoulder. "I'm sorry for my rash behavior and—"

"Ah!" The mechanic's shoulder stung in protest. The tattooed man quickly removed his hand and apologized again.

"Look what you did, you moron!" Jak shouted, shoving Torn away.

"Don't touch me eco—"

"ENOUGH. Both of you." Keira reprimanded at the top of her lungs. "Do you want a repeat of last night!"

The two men looked down in shame. "Good. Now would one of you take me home, please? The nurse did an evaluation of me and said I'm good to go as long as I take all of this medication crap." She held up a box of green eco. "Plus, my dad's a healing sage so they let me off early."

The aqua-haired woman slapped her forehead as they began to stare each other down, daring the other to make the first move. _Looks like we'll need a three seater…

* * *

_

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy with moving and all. Anyway, hopefully I'll get another update during winter break. I'll try my best o -; Next chapter, the two rivals will finally get a dose of Keira's love potion ...


	10. Chp 10: Samos' Trickery

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT

**A/N: **I still have writer's block for this story, unfortunately. However, I decided to do a quick chapter. For the reason that I've been getting so many requests.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keira slumped half-awake in her seat. Occasionally, her head nodded off before she shook herself awake. She couldn't afford to go to sleep yet, no matter how unbelievably tired she was. Knowing that the tension between the two men would eventually rupture into a full fledged fight. As long as the mechanic was conscious, they wouldn't murder each other she hoped. Silence had befallen them ever since they managed to get hold of a three seater. Which Torn was given the privilege to drive, because it was owned by the Freedom Guard.

For this, she was grateful. Peace was short-lived when Jak and Torn were put together in the same boat (or zoomer in this case.) Each trying their hardest to show dominance over the other for leadership. Why that was, even Keira didn't know. As long as they shut up and left her alone, she would be content.

After about half an hour of riding the vehicle, Keira's lids were beginning to droop. The injury on her shoulder blade had taken a serious toll on her. Plus the medication the doctors gave her had side affects. Large amounts of green eco were known to cause drowsiness in order for the patient to sleep. Therefore, the medicine would be more effective. Unfortunately, this meant if the patient were to doze off, they would fall into a deep slumber. Which meant someone would have to carry her inside.

_I hope daddy is home…_Keira thought before losing consciousness.

Moments later, the threesome arrived at Keira's apartment. Torn shut off the zoomer and hopped out. As did Jak. Torn went over to the door and knocked twice firmly while Jak shook Keira awake gently. Or at least attempted to. When she wouldn't awake, Jak scooped her into his arms.

Torn saw this out of the corner of his eye and his stifled rage emerged. "What are you up to, Blondie?" He said, trying to keep calm.

"I'm carrying her to her bedroom because she's not waking up. Is that a crime?" Anger flashed in Jak's blue orbs.

"Is that all you plan on doing, maggot?" Torn questioned heatedly.

"Are you implying I would take advantage of her, you slime!" Jak hissed quietly, not wanting to wake up the mechanic.

"I don't trust you. Give her to me." Torn commanded taking Keira and Jak's arms.

But Jak wasn't having any of that. He snarled and latched onto Keira's legs. "Give her back to me now."

"I don't think so. Back off before I take drastic measures." Torn growled, clutching Keira's torso closer to his body.

"What's all this racket? Jak, Torn?" The green eco sage adjusted his spectacles. "What are you doing to my daughter?"

"N-nothing, sir." They stammered simultaneously. Jak released Keira's lower half, but not without shooting a glare at Torn.

"Come in, _gentlemen. _I trust there will be no difficulties." The green eco sage gave them both fierce looks. He didn't forget even for a second that it was because of their quarreling that his daughter was hurt. Neither did the two men, who looked shamefully the other direction.

The green eco sage led Torn and Jak across the hall where Keira's room was. When they entered, Jak smiled. Her furnishing style didn't change one bit since Sandover. The walls were covered with sketches of zoomers and other sorts of machinery. Models and prototypes were scattered on the worktable. In the middle of all the mess, lay a simple twin sized bed.

The green eco sage stepped aside for Torn to enter. Jak stayed where he was, concentrating on the rooms interesting décor rather than 'tattoo face.' Torn gently placed Keira on the bed. She stirred slightly but didn't awake. Torn pulled the sheets over her resting form up to her chin. Then he backed away. The green eco sage noticed his lips twitched ever so slightly, a semblance of a smile. The sage adjusted his spectacles again, wondering if what he had seen had been a trick of the light. Torn's familiar scowl returned.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have much business to attend to." Torn said gruffly, about to leave the room.

"W-wait! How about a cup of tea? I'm sure you gentlemen are exhausted from the trip here." The green sage quickly intervened. He had seen the jug of love potion in Keira's fridge. Now he was most curious as to what the effects of the potion would be. A scheming side of him he was never aware of before under his strict ways emerged.

"Sorry, Samos, but tea isn't exactly my cup of tea." Jak chucked at his pun.

"Please, for Keira's sake?" Samos pleaded.

"Alright, I guess I owe you for all the times Dax and I wrecked your hut." Jak scratched the back of his head.

"Right you are, Jak! And you, commander?" Samos turned towards Torn.

"I prefer to be called Torn by non-subordinates." The FG commander informed.

"Splendid! Now it'll only take a few minutes. Take a seat, if you will." Samos floated to the kitchen to prepare the kettle, while Jak and Torn sank in rather comfortable couches. Jak had a bad feeling about this. The green sage was never this … happy. He was always an ornery old sage with his nose in precursor history textbooks. He rarely ever left his library—which poor, unfortunate Keira was made to clean after she came home from her mechanic job.

Torn didn't like this one bit. He too had a bad feeling about this. Although he had only known the green sage for a short amount of time, he was never very kind to anyone, except, perhaps, his daughter and Jak—when he didn't make him mad. His eyes, made keen after years of KG training, noticed an odd twinkle in Samos eye when he suggested they have tea. He decided he was going to have to inspect the tea closely for any kind of strange substance.

"Here we are. Good-old fashioned green tea." Samos announced cheerfully, setting a tray with a kettle and two cups.

"Aren't you going to have some, Samos?" Torn questioned suspiciously.

"Ah, well, if you insist." Samos drifted back to the kitchen and returned with a third cup.

_If he's going to drink the 'tea,' that must mean it's not drugged, right? Unless … _Torn checked Samos' actions carefully as he poured tea into each cup. _It seems he's having the same tea as the renegade and I. So it can't be drugged unless he plans on drugging himself, as well. He couldn't be that senile._

Just as Jak was about to down the cup, Samos interrupted. "Would you like cream with that?"

Jak nodded. "Not a bad idea."

Samos glided back to the kitchen and returned with a jug of cream and sugar packets.

Jak poured one sugar packet and some cream into his teacup and stirred it. Torn took his time pouring his sugar packet it, examining every granule. He did the same with the cream.

"Checking for freshness, Torn?" Samos wisecracked, apparently he noticed Torn's scrutiny of the ingredients.

"It's nothing." Torn said off-handedly.

"I see. Though, I can assure you everything is fresh off the crop." Samos said.

Torn waited until Jak drank his cup to see how he reacted. A few moments later, Jak appeared fine. Though, he seemed somewhat drowsy. It was probably out of tiredness.

"This tea is gooood, Samos." Jak slurred. "What did you put in it?" However, Torn didn't notice as he was downing his own cup.

"Oh, just the usual." Samos grinned secretly.

Suddenly, Jak dropped the cup and he collapsed on the couch. Torn did perceive this and cursed himself for his ignorance. However, the side affects of whatever was in the tea became to take hold of him.

"Darn it, Samos. What did you …?" He groaned before losing consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, I had to cut it short. Hopefully, I'll get in more frequent updates in the future. Thanks for the support, guys. :) 


	11. Chp 11: Effects of Artificial Affection

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

When Torn woke up, he had no memory of the events that occurred the day before. However, he was fully aware that the room he slept in was not his. He also noticed that a certain blonde was snoring away not too far from him. His slow and steady breaths indicated he was fast asleep. Torn looked outside the window. Judging by the position of the sun, it was probably about seven in the morning.

He sat up in his sleeping bag, feeling as if he had a terrible hangover. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember anything that happened yesterday. In fact, the more he thought, the more his head hurt. He groaned and glanced at Jak. His noisy exhaling was annoying him greatly. He couldn't think straight as it was. He had a strong urge to stab him with his knife.

_Why in the world are we in… Keira's house? What the crud is going on here? _The only reasonable explanation Torn could come up with was that they must've spent last evening at her house, passed out, and ended up being dragged to the guest room.

_The best thing to do now is apologize to Keira, make sure you don't run into Samos, Mar forbid, and get out of here._

He didn't care much for the blonde. So, he didn't bother waking him. He got up and walked towards the door. As he was about to turn the knob, it began turning itself. There was someone on the other side. Torn cursed. He hoped it wasn't the green eco sage.

Torn braced himself when the door opened. It revealed none other than the chipper mechanic. She wore a bright smile on her face and held a tray with the arm that wasn't in a cast.

"Good morning, Torn!" Keira said a bit too loudly. This caused Jak to stir at the noise.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't know Jak was still sleeping." Keira whispered.

Torn merely grunted, indicating he could care less. Keira shrugged and held the tray out to him. "You hungry? I made some breakfast."

Torn took a small bagel from the tray. "Is your father awake?"

"No, surprisingly. Normally, he's up at the crack of dawn to meditate." Keira replied, taking a pastry.

"Um… Keira? Do you remember what happened yesterday? My memory doesn't seem to serve me well." Torn asked, slightly embarrassed.

"That's strange. You couldn't have gotten drunk. Daddy never serves alcoholic beverages. Why would you lose your memory?" Keira responded.

"I have no idea." Torn said suspiciously.

"I was sleeping in my room the whole day." Keira said. "Maybe you're overworking yourself."

"I doubt it." For some reason the more he spoke to Keira, the more clouded his mind became. All he could concentrate on were her blue-green eyes and silky hair. In reality, her voice was scratchy, but to him in his potion-induced state, it sounded crystal clear and angelic.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Torn declared. His mind automatically recalled lines from the play Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.

Keira gaped at him for a moment. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" _Maybe Daddy_ did_ slip something into his drink. But why would he do such a thing? _

Torn was brought back to reality when Keira gave him a curious and bewildered expression. "I—I think I should get going." He abruptly got up from his sleeping bag on the floor. Unconsciously, he smoothed out his hair and straightened his clothes. The mechanic stared at him in disbelief. His peculiar behavior was freaking her out.

Torn barged out of the guest room as quickly as he could, nearly bumping into Samos on the way. Torn mentally cursed. He was not in the mood to deal with eccentric, overprotective fathers. Especially not sages that could kick his butt with eco spells and Mar knows what other kinds of magic.

Wisely, Samos kept quiet. He had a good guess what was going on with Torn. The look of disorientation on Keira's face from the doorway all but confirmed it. It didn't help Torn that he appeared lightheaded and confused. But Samos had to admit, he was doing quite well controlling himself while being under the influence of a love potion.

Jak, on the other hand, was still out like a light. That wasn't too surprising, since, unlike Torn, he didn't have an abnormally high tolerance for drinking. Ironically, he was able to handle large quantities of dark eco—a strange fact that nobody was able to understand.

Getting off topic here…

Anyway, Torn commandeered the nearest Freedom Guard vehicle and drove off. He was probably exceeding the speeding limit, however, he didn't care. At the moment, all he wanted was to do away with his inexplicable thoughts about the green haired mechanic. _Argh, what's wrong with me! Why can't I concentrate on anything but that bright angel—I mean mechanic? What effect is she having on me…?

* * *

_

**A/N: **Short, but hopefully satisfying to some extent. There will be some slight out of character ness for obvious reasons. Next chapter will be the last. Vote for Jak/Keira or Torn/Keira. After ten votes the final pairing will be decided.


	12. Chapter 12: Finale

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Ashelin paced back and forth in the Palace, wondering where in the name of Mar was Jak. She hadn't heard from him for days. She tried to contact him through her communicator. Although the stupid thing was turned on, he didn't respond. She called everyone who had links to him: Daxter and Tess, Pecker and Onin, Sig, Vin, Jinx, along with so many others she couldn't even remember.

However, none of them knew where he was. She called Torn, as well, yet he didn't pick up. She assumed he was still sulking. Though, she couldn't fathom why. All she was doing was throwing an engagement party for her fiancé…

She almost had half a mind to send the Freedom Guard to scout the parameters of Haven City. The key word being almost. She thought that the population would think she was desperate or didn't trust Jak. Everyone was supposed to trust him in her mind. He was the hero of two cities, after all. Image was everything in politics.

Then again, you may be speculating, why didn't she call Samos and Keira? Actually, Ashelin had a good reason for that. Or so she believed. _Firstly, why would Jak be with his ex? He is loyal to me, isn't he?_ Secondly, the piece of doubt in her mind made her want to believe her previous thought, even though it didn't make a lot of sense. Apparently, Ashelin hadn't heard of a friendly outing between childhood buddies.

On the other hand, Ashelin had a point. If it was just a friendly outing, why would he be avoiding contact with her? She was going to find out. And if Jak was with Keira in the way her overactive imagination believed, there would be heck to pay.

_I had to postpone the engagement party for days because of her attention seeking stunts. Who does she think she is? A slum version of a damsel in distress! That wretched mechanic better keeps her gloves off Jak. _

—

Keira cast a worried glance towards Jak. He had been acting weird ever since he woke up. Come to think of it, Torn had been the same way. _Could daddy have really put something in their drink? If so, for what reason? _Jak had been behaving as if he was in love with her. But he was supposed to be in love with Ashelin. They were having an engagement party, after all…

"Oh no! I almost forgot. The party is today! And the baroness' fiancé is in my room—hitting on _me_." Under normal circumstances, she would've been overjoyed. But these weren't normal circumstances. The baroness had the power to _kill _her. Or at least throw her in Haven prison, which wasn't any better. She had to figure out what was wrong with Jak and fast.

Suddenly, she felt Jak's arms wrap around her waist. He nuzzled her cheek. "What's wrong, honey? Why do you keep pacing?"

Reluctantly, Keira removed herself from his embrace. This wasn't right. He wasn't in his right mind at the moment. "What is wrong is _you_, Jak. Stop acting like you're in love with me. You. Love. Ashelin." Although, she attempted to say this firm and true, it came out uncertain and doubtful.

"Who?" Jak asked. Although, Keira knew he did know Ashelin by the smirk on his face. "You're the only woman in my life."

"You wish." Keira sidestepped his tenth advance in one minute. Nonetheless, she couldn't help but hope so too.

"Keira, what's wrong with you? Don't you love me?" Jak questioned painfully. Keira tore her eyes away from his baby blue ones.

"I—" Without warning, an image of Torn passed through her mind. _What was that all about? _Was her heart showing her a different truth?

"Keira, love?" Jak waved a hand in her face. "What are you daydreaming about, dear?"

"Um… nothing." Keira shook herself out of her daze.

"Stop playing hard to get, honey." Jak began making a trail of kisses down her arm. Keira groaned. _At least, Torn wasn't as sappy as him. There are times like these I wonder why Jak has a low tolerance for toxic substances. With those dark eco injections and all… _

"Get off me, Jak. Don't you see? You're engaging Ashelin in about an hour. Don't you realize that you're cheating on her? Not only that but if she finds us like this—"

Keira was cut off when Jak pressed his lips against hers. She let out a muffled yelp before pushing him off. "Get out!"

"But babe!" Jak protested before Keira grabbed two wrenches off the workbench and spun them around expertly.

"You don't want to mess with me, right now. Get out." Keira said. Her voice was dangerously calm and level.

Jak gulped and stepped outside with the most pitiful look on his face. Keira sighed. She could never stay mad at Jak for long, even though he was under the influence of a love potion. "Alright. Meet me at the palace. That is where your engagement party is being held at. Don't mention anything about you being here, is that clear?"

He nodded before placing on his goggles and getting on a zoomer. He gave her a smile that would have made most over romantic girls faint. "Crystal clear, sugar."

Keira raised a brow as he did a wheelie in mid air. Just to impress her. Since she didn't melt into a pile of mush, she decided she must've been still sane. Then she noticed that raising a brow wasn't really her thing… it was more the FG commander's.

—

_Now, for a little Q&A with daddy dearest. _Keira thought, approaching her father's room. Without knocking, she swung open the door. She saw Samos hovering and meditating as if he had no other care in the world. _But that'll change soon. _She stood there with her hand on her hips, waiting for him to sense her presence.

When he didn't respond for several minutes, Keira went over and knocked on his log head three times. "Hello! Anyone home?"

He almost toppled over as he was rudely interrupted from his meditation. "What do you want, Keira? You know how much I hate—"

"Don't give me that crud, pops! You know exactly what I want. What in Mar's name did you put in their tea?" Keira demanded.

"Keira Tara Sage!" Samos exclaimed, affronted. He whacked the mechanic on the head with his stick. "How dare you speak to me in that tone, young lady?"

Once Keira realized what she had said, she apologized sheepishly. "I'm sorry, daddy. I think I got a little carried away with this interrogation." _Yeah right, _she thought, _you're just as much to blame as I am. _

"You're quite right, you did! Now—answer me nicely—what is it that you want?"

"What did you put in their tea?" Keira inquired politely.

"In whose tea, my dear?"

Keira almost exploded. _You know exactly who I'm talking about! Don't even pretend you have Old Timers or whatever it's called. _"Your guests from yesterday, Jak and Torn."

The green eco sage realized he couldn't dodge the question anymore. But he could pretend he didn't know what the substance was. "Well, I added sugar and cream to the tea. What difference does it make?"

Keira groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Anything else?"

"Now that I think about it, the creamer seemed a bit strange…"

"How so?"

"Well… it was green for a change."

This time Keira actually did explode. All the stress from the past few days had to find a way out. She balled her fists and her eyes became livid. "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Keira, what did I tell you about raising you voice—"

"YOU KNEW VERY WELL THAT WAS A LOVE POTION."

"Keira…"

"YOU KNEW FROM THE START—EVER SINCE I GOT INJURED IN THE SPARGUS STADIUM."

"Keira…"

"YOU…" Finally, Samos cast a spell on Keira to render her speechless. She silently babbled on for a moment until she realized her efforts were in vain. She settled on glaring at her father.

"Feeling better?"

Keira nodded, defeated. This whole ordeal had driven her nuts. She had never talked back to her father this way before.

When Samos believed Keira had cooled down, he continued. "I won't beat around the bush anymore. Yes, I did know about the love potion. I used it so you would know the effects of using such a powerful tonic. Love mustn't be sought after through artificial means. In the end, what will be left is a disaster. And before you say another word, I'll make an antidote for you to slip in the punch at the reception. It will cancel out the effects of the potion."

As an afterthought, he added. "Let this be a lesson to you. To use your mind before your heart."

Then he snapped his fingers, causing Keira to be released from the silence spell. He walked out the door, leaving Keira in his room. She felt guilt stab through her heart. _I hate it when he does that. _Images of Jak and Torn passed through her mind. _But I know what I have to do. _

Somewhere outside… a Freedom Guard agent stood eavesdropping on their conversation. He heard everything about the love potion and the antidote. If you could see the expression behind his helmet, he would be smirking triumphantly. "Wait till the governess hears about this."

—

The palace was adorned in lights, decorations, and… more lights. There was a parade in the street outside the fortress. The sky was covered with streamers, over sized balloons, and fireworks. It was as if the engagement was written in the stars. Everyone who was anyone had attended the party—which was most of Haven City and even a few citizens from Spargus. Mainly Sig, Kleiver, Seem, and a small band of warriors and monks.

The most exquisite catered food and drink was placed on the banquet table, where we lay our scene…

Keira took a small vial out of her belt and poured it in the punch bowl when the Freedom Guards weren't looking. Luckily, there were so many people to shield her presence. With a ladle, she stirred the punch thoroughly so that it would be fully saturated. After her job was done, she poured two glasses of punch and snuck away stealthily.

_Now, I have to find Jak and Torn. Where would I be if I was them? _It didn't take her long to find out. Keira managed to make her way through the crowd without spilling the mixture in her grasp. She went into the Naughty Ottsel and searched for the two dangerous men—dangerously in love. _Concocted love, _Keira added dryly. At last, she found Torn sitting on the barstools, drinking. Not surprisingly.

"Why don't you drink this, instead, Torn?" She asked. Without waiting for a response, she forcibly opened his mouth and poured the punch down his throat. She watched as he choked slightly and passed out. When he woke up, the antidote would counteract the love potion and he would be normal again. Or so Keira hoped. Her main target was up next.

—

The mechanic knew that Jak would most likely be in his room, which was in the top floor of the palace. However, with the presence of so many guards, it was going to be difficult to administer the antidote personally. Therefore, she would have to use a disguise.

Keira took out a scroll with the palace layout that she 'borrowed' from the FG headquarters while she was in the Naughty Ottsel. She pinpointed the location of the laundry room. From there, she would obtain a servant's attire and sneak up the elevator, pretending to serve drinks.

When she successfully managed to get upstairs, she knocked on Jak's door. "Room service." She called out.

"Room service?" She heard a muffled, questioning voice from the other side. "I didn't ask for room service."

"Uh…" Keira racked her brain for an excuse. "The baroness had all the servants give out punch for the occasion." _Is that the best you could come up with? _

"Couldn't I just take it from the banquet table in the main hall?" He inquired.

"Um… that's a question you'll have to save for the baroness, sir. Now, if you please…" Before Keira could continue, Jak opened the door. He was decked out in a tuxedo with a corsage in his pocket. His long, blonde mane was tamed. He looked absolutely stunning. Keira felt butterflies in her stomach and heat rush to her cheeks.

He took a glass and stared at her suspiciously. "Hmm… you look familiar. Do I know you?" He asked. Keira shook her head and squirmed under his intense gaze. Then he shrugged, downing the liquid in one gulp. Promptly, he fell to the floor, knocked out.

Keira groaned and dragged the renegade back to his room and hoisted him on the bed. _Looks like my job here is done. I just hope he wakes up before the reception begins… _

—

Just as Keira left Jak's room, two Freedom Guards and Ashelin stepped out of the elevator. They strode in her direction. _Oh crap! _She hoped dearly that the baroness didn't recognize her.

"You, servant, what were you doing in Jak's room?" Ashelin questioned icily.

"I—I was just doing his laundry, ma'am." Keira stuttered back.

"Is that so? Well, it appears that someone hasn't been listening to orders." Ashelin's voice dripped with venom.

"H—how so, ma'am?" Keira asked in her best imitation of a frightened young girl. Her fear of discovery didn't make this hard to do.

"Are you deaf? I ordered all servants to keep away from the top two floors. Additionally, the laundry was to be done yesterday. Besides, where's your basket?"

"Um... um…" Keira berated herself for being unprepared. "You see, I'm new here and I don't know the—"

"Seize her." Ashelin commanded her guards. The burly men stepped forward and grabbed Keira by the biceps and brought her forward.

"Don't play games with me, you stupid mechanic." Ashelin snarled. Keira gasped in astonishment. _How did she—? _

"One of my guards caught you and your father speaking of a love potion. That must be why Jak has been so distant from me lately. It's because of you, witch." Ashelin slapped her hard, causing her to wince.

"For messing with me and my man, you'll have to pay dearly." Ashelin hissed. Keira gulped. _Things sure weren't going according to plan. _

—

The guards roughly brought her downstairs and deposited her on the floor of the stage. After fetching the blonde, Ashelin accompanied them with a malicious smirk on her face. She adjusted her microphone and waited for everyone to quiet down. Hundreds of eyes turned to her. Keira gulped again.

_What more could Ashelin do? Is she trying to embarrass me in front of the whole world? _She noticed that Jak must've awoken. Seeing as he was standing on the stage next to Ashelin with the most bewildered look on his face.

Torn, being a guest of honor, was sitting in the front row along with the citizens of Spargus. It was apparent that the both of them were not bewitched. Given the confused looks that they were giving her as to why she was on stage.

"Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for coming to our—meaning Jak and I—engagement reception. Unfortunately, there is someone who was trying to get in the way of our relationship by using…" Ashelin paused for effect. "… a love potion."

Gasps and mutterings were heard. Keira could feel the intense gazes of several hundred people on her—especially Jak and Torn. "Since she feels _oh so _guilty, she decided to apologize in front of all of Haven City and Spargus."

Keira knew that this was the time to confess her wrongdoing. But she was going to do it firmly and humbly. Although, she lost the battle, she wouldn't let Ashelin strip her of her dignity.

The mechanic took a deep breath and spoke into the microphone. "What I did is by no means the right thing to do. I was jealous of her and Jak's relationship. So, I stooped low enough to use a potion. Now, I know that love mustn't be sought after through artificial means. In the end, what will be left is a disaster." Her father smiled at her from the crowd, unbeknownst to her.

"Still, it was wrong of me, and all of you here have every right to be upset at me. However, I have corrected my misdeed by using an antidote to cancel out the effects of the potion. I'm sorry for those of you who got caught in the crossfire." Torn knew she clearly meant him.

"And I'm sorry to you, Jak. Being your childhood friend, I should've been happy and supportive of your relationship. I hope you have a happy live with Ashelin. Now, I must go…" Keira's voice was beginning to break up and she left without another word.

—

The green-haired mechanic was currently sitting on a ledge in Haven Forest. _It's ironic. This was the place where I started out; now, it's the place where I end. _The FG commander and the heroic renegade blonde probably hated her right now. Or… at least, were seriously ticked off at her. She didn't blame them. What she did was stupid and childish. She let this whole love potion ordeal go to her head.

Her tears had long since been dried out. She washed she stricken face in the river and tried to smile. Crying wasn't going to help her out in any way. She hoped someone would find it in their heart to forgive her. She wasn't that bad of a person, was she? At least, she had no regrets. Although, she was the one who caused the problems, she fixed them. And she practically poured out her confessions and apologies to the city.

Suddenly, she heard someone approach her. She looked back in surprise. It was none other than Jak. "What are you doing here?" She asked, appalled.

"I thought I'd find you down here. I never got a chance to speak with you after you ran off."

"But… but aren't you mad at me?"

"Over the potion thing? Not really. I have just as much of a reason to be guilty as you." Jak said, sitting down next to her.

"Why?"

"You see, I kinda sorta… dumped Ashelin." Jak finished sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"YOU DID WHAT? WHY?" Keira couldn't explain why, but she felt ecstatic when he said those seven words.

"It's because I don't feel the same for Ashelin as she does me. Sure, she's a good friend, but nothing more. Besides, it was pretty mean of her to embarrass you in front of everyone. Nobody messes with you, unless it's me." Jak ruffled her hair.

"Hey!" Keira laughed, pushing his hands away playfully. "So, who do you feel for then, Jak?" She asked shyly.

"I was hoping you'd ask that question. Because I think—" Jak took her hands in his. Her heart began beating faster and faster. _Is he going to say… what I think he's going to say? _

For the millionth time, Daxter popped out of nowhere and interrupted Jak's heartfelt confession. "Hey there, lover boy, you didn't think you could just leave without your best friend, did you?"

"Daxter!" The two yelled in annoyance.

Apparently, Daxter and Tess were escorted by Torn to Haven Forest. They were riding on either side of his shoulder. Torn placed a hand on Keira's shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know that it's cool between us, Keira. I felt bad letting Ashelin force you to confess in front of the crowd like that. Next time she does that, I'll set her straight for you."

"No, it's okay. Thanks, anyway, Torn. I have everything I want right here." Keira smiled, obviously meaning Jak. _Maybe if things had turned out differently... maybe if I told her my feelings for her... I would be the one with her_—_not Jak, _Torn mused._ You're a very lucky man, Jak. Take care of her. _

"Alright, I'm out." Tess grabbed Daxter by the ear and dragged him back to Torn's shoulder. Then the threesome left, leaving Jak and Keira to themselves.

"What I meant to say was—" Jak began, but was interrupted by Keira who placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't. I already know." Then Keira pulled Jak into a passionate kiss, which he replied to willingly.

.· ´¨¨)) -:¦:-  
**THE END**¸.·´ .·´¨¨))  
((¸¸.·´ ..·´ -:¦:-  
-:¦:- ((¸¸.·´ ×

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, The Love Disaster is FINISHED. Sorry for those of you who wanted TK. You were outvoted. But if any fan wishes to write an alternate ending, be my guest. Just give credit where credit is due. I had to cut the ending short, because the chapter itself was becoming too long. Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers for their support: 

**DemonicDragonMutt **

**Stardust03 **

**Ionai **

**Kickflip56 **

**Silver Horror **

**Crazyaquagirl **

**Patcot 2006 **

**Jackrocks **

**Joe **

**Cows **

**Nicole **

**Mecca-dog **

**Becky **

**True Phantom **

**TornsGirl **

**Hold on hero **

**Jaksgirl.not **

**2lazy2login **

**Alley-Oop **

**Viewtifuljoefan **

**JakLover **

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005 **

**Failedmarshmallow **

**6T7SS **

**LunarSquirrel **

**Launicaylamejor **

**Rie **

**TiLoCy-The Dark Tigress-AKA **

**Metalheadjunkie **

**SilverEyes18 **

**October Violet **

**EJ Amber **

**Miri **

**DannyPhantom22 **

**Your Biggest Fan **

**Meowen **

**Half-Angel **

**Nowhere Girl **

**Keiranadjakbelong2gether **

**Eggy **

**Nearly Done **

**FeralEco **

**Animedragongirl **

**Afeenaninganing **

**RDCmentalXXX **

**Krin**


	13. Chapter 12: Alternate Ending

**Title: **The Love Disaster

**Author: **thequietgenius

**Summary: **Keira plots revenge on Ashelin by concocting a potion to make Jak fall for her. What happens when it backfires? Now not only Jak, but Torn is infatuated with her too. Will this obstacle stray her judgment? JxKxT

* * *

**Chapter 12: Alternate Ending**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

The green-haired mechanic was currently sitting on a ledge in Haven Forest. _It's ironic. This was the place where I started out; now, it's the place where I end. _

The FG commander and the heroic renegade blonde probably hated her right now. Or… at least, were seriously ticked off at her. She didn't blame them. What she did was stupid and childish. She let this whole love potion ordeal go to her head.

Her tears had long since been dried out. She washed her stricken face in the river and tried to smile. Crying wasn't going to help her out in any way. She hoped someone would find it in their heart to forgive her.

She wasn't that bad of a person, was she? At least, she had no regrets. Although, she was the one who caused the problems, she fixed them. And she practically poured out her confessions and apologies to the city.

Suddenly, she heard someone approach her. She looked back in surprise. It was none other than Torn. "What are you doing here?" She asked, appalled.

"I just wanted to say, I'm impressed—no one has ever stuck up to Ashelin." He responded. A rare grin of amusement crept onto his tattooed face.

Keira couldn't help but beam at the compliment. "Thanks. It was nothing." She humbly replied. _But… that can't be the only reason why he's here._ "Is that the only reason you came, Commander?"

"Well, you see, I…" Torn trailed off, unable to answer. What was there to say to a girl like her? Maybe he should've listened to Jinx's advice on women. Then again, she wasn't just any woman. She has endured the hardships of love, battled metalheads, and—not to mention—the baroness of Haven City.

"…You're madly in love with me, and you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Keira finished jokingly.

Torn would've blushed if he didn't have so much pride. Only the mechanic could get away with saying something like that. Instead, he decided to humor her. "You've read my mind."

This time, Keira was the one who blushed. _Is he serious? _After Torn burst into fits of laugher, however, her eyes narrowed. "What's so funny, Mr. Stick-up-the-posterior?"

Keira continued to glare at him until his chuckling died down. "Man, I haven't laughed that much in years." Torn pointed out.

The mechanic's glare softened a bit. _Being in the Krimzon Guard all that time probably hardened him. _

"Still, I can't believe you actually believed me." Torn started sniggering again. Though, it seemed he was laughing at her—not with her.

_Then again, when he puts it that way. _"Yeah? Well, you're a big meanie!" Keira childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Meanie? Is that the best you can come up with?" Torn questioned with a challenging smirk.

"You're so full of yourself, jerk!" Keira replied, walking over to him until they were only a foot apart. "But I know just how to shut you up." She switched her previously angry tone into one silky and sweet.

"And what would that be?" Torn inquired with bated breath. _She's going to kiss me, isn't she? Might as well get prepared. _Torn closed his eyes as Keira lightly brushed her lips against his. The FG commander thought he was experiencing pure ecstasy until…

Splash!

"Hey!" Torn exclaimed, his eyes snapped open. Keira could barely suppress her giggles from the sight of his sopping shirt and face.

"Did you think I would give away my first kiss so easily? You're going to have to earn it." Keira informed. With that, the sly mechanic skipped out of Haven Forest.

Torn followed with a sigh. Why did women have to be so complicated?

The start of a beautiful friendship… or maybe more begins.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to write an alternate TK ending, because of popular demand. Hope you like.


End file.
